Love
by BolintheBendingBro
Summary: Never insult Oliver's cupcakes.


~Love~

Chapter One: Confrontation

His footsteps pounded loudly on the cobble floor as he skirted alleyways, passing by shops and speeding cars. _I need to get away~! _Blinking back tears, he turned another stone corner, just to escape from the monster looming behind him. _Ohh...turn right..left..ugh! _The man skidded to a stop for a moment, leaning against a brick wall to slow his heart, and felt the cool stone bite like knives of ice. The sudden realization hit him;

_Where am I?_

The winding streets of London have suddenly morphed into something unfamiliar, the brick took unfamiliar twists and turns, and the night had suddenly become still. _H-how'd I get lost?! I know every street around... _The stone seemed colder here, and little pools of dark were formed on one side of the alley. On closer investigation, he realized it was.._blood..? -_Sharp, slow footsteps cut into his panicked thoughts like a chainsaw, and a girly giggle came from behind him.

_He found me. _

He turned slowly to see a figure, eclipsed by moonlight, glowering at him with playful maliciousness. "Ah, I see we were playing tag. Well, too bad. I found you." The shadow muttered, with a surprisingly sweet Cockney accent. "You can't properly play tag if you rest, silly. Trust me; slackers never win." He stepped out of the dark to reveal himself. _Oh no..._

He sweetly smiled at the man, eyelashes fluttering. "Surprise, surprise! Remember me, poppet?" _That man...fr-from the cupcake shop?! He can't be..._ The strange man daintily put a hand to his mouth. "Oh, goodness, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Oliver Kirkland, specialty baker, cupcake extraordinaire...but you can call me the last thing you see..." Oliver brandished a shining baking knife, clean, and sharp enough to cut through metal. _What is this.. _The strange killer caught him staring incredulously at the knife, and stroked it lovingly with a still floured finger. "Ah, yes, my love. She is a pretty one, eh? I try to keep her clean, when I'm not collecting my extra-special ingredient." "You..your what?!" The man giggled, and took a step closer. "Why, you, love! Why on earth do you think I would go all this way just to say hello?" Oliver giggled yet again, his voice peaking beyond what was usually possible for a young man. The victim started, and began to run away. _What is this madness- _When realizing; it was a dead end. "Aww..." Oliver pouted behind him, a twinge of actual sadness behind his endearing voice. "I thought you were all done with tag..." Without any warning, the baker ran and pinned him against the brick, knocking the breath out of the victim. "Wha...b..h..." He stuttered, dread washing upon him like a hurricane on sand. Oliver's face was exactly the same, still in a disappointed pout. "Hpmh...you won't be as fun as the others.." "O-others..!?" The killers pink-and-cerulean eyes glowed in the dim. "Ah, never mind them. They're all LONG gone." The man struggled, crying out, somebody, anybody. Tears flooded from his stinging eyes. _Out of all the ways I could go..._ "HELP! PLEASE! I NEED SOMEBODY!" Kirkland slightly loosened his grip, face softening. He listened as the man screamed as loud as his voice could allow him, an apologetic expression played out on his freckled face. The man screamed and yelled desperately, but the only sound back was the ones of whining cars. He threw himself on the stone, feeling the metallic taste of someone else's blood in his mouth, crying. "Why..." He upturned his tear-streaked face to the baker, who had taken a slouching position. Surprisingly, Oliver offered a hand up; the man reluctantly took it. "There, there.." he whispered in a quiet, and...comforting tone, that still processed the hard tone of a murderer. "No need to weep. I'll make it extra quick, all right, poppet? Just for you?" The man took long ragged breaths. "Oh, come now, sweetheart. It'll be all over like 'that'!" He snapped his fingers, the piercing sound resonating across the empty alleyway. The man stared Kirkland in his swirling eyes. "What did I do to you?!" He questioned, voice steadying. Oliver simply laughed to himself, girlishly, and casually checked his knife blade. "Oh, love. Don't you know? No one EVER" he advanced quickly "insults my cupcakes." He finished with a smile, a more psychotic edge to it. The man's face morphed into what of horror; this somehow irked Oliver.

"Well, for starters, we can't have any negativity around here. Hm..I know..how about a smile!" He grinned at this, and raised his knife at eye level, ready to strike. "Wha..." The man felt the cold press up against the back of his head, eyes fixed on the weapon, which was now advancing toward his face. "Here we go..." The killer pressed the tip of his knife onto his skin around his mouth for a second, and sliced from his mouth corner upward. Pain shot through his body like a grenade. "G..AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" He cried out, the pennylike taste of blood stronger than ever. _MY FACE..._ Oliver's eyes shimmered at his cries, a smile growing wider and wider. He stopped the incision at the edge of his eye, and repeated with the other side. More pain erupted from his face, but this time, the man just whimpered, bottling up his screams. He slowly brought the knife down when finished, cocking us head, and studying the victims face like a piece of artwork. Shuddering, the man leaned against the brick, catching his breath. "Wh...what did I do to wrong you.. y..you..you damned MONSTER!" He made out, blood gushing from his face. Kirkland eyebrows furrowed. "Now, that's no kind of language, sir...well, to put it simply..." He leaned in, face nearly an inch from his victims. "Like I said before. No one insults my cupcakes.." He whispered. A sharp pain in the victim's back caused him to startle, and become...blissfully dizzy...The last thing he say was Oliver's smirking face, and an injector full of apple green liquid. _He was the last thing I saw..._

"Come again, love."


End file.
